The Grey Brothers At Hogwarts
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: The Grey Brothers adventures at Hogwarts including Romances, illnesses, Magic , Brotherly love, Bullies and Harry Potter. Camp Rock : Kevin Grey is a fourth year, Joe Grey is a Second year, Nick Grey is a first year. : set during Chamber of Secrets & Prisoner of Azkaban with some changes Story can still be read without having seen Camp Rock or Camp Rock 2. Please Read and Review :]
1. To Hogwarts We Go Part 1

**1** of **1**

Title: The Grey Brothers at Hogwarts  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Camp Rock. I only own my characters Victoria Grace, Michael Grace, Destiny Lucas, Ashley Fuller, Lucas Cassidy & Mary-Kate Fuller.  
A/N may be out of character haven't read books in a while and only used their last name from Camp Rock, story can be read without having seen Camp Rock. Nicknames: K2 is Kevin, Danger is Joe , Nick J is Nick.  
/ CR & HP/  
Chapter 1, To Hogwarts We Go part 1  
14 year old Kevin Grey checked his watch once again, good they were plenty early at the train station maybe even too early he thought.  
Then he glanced over his shoulder to check that his younger brothers were still behind him.  
He'd lost them once three years ago while Christmas shopping with their mother and was terrified since of losing them.  
" Guys lets stop at this bench we got extra time" he said.  
" Ok Kev" 12 year old Joe Grey replied.  
The three brothers sat on the bench.  
" So what do you think of London Nick J?" Joe asked his younger brother.  
"It's okay" 11 year old Nick Grey said sneezing.  
Nick sniffled and wiped his nose on his coat sleeve.  
Kevin frowned he always worried extra when one of his brothers were sick.  
In the last three years after their mother had passed away Kevin had become more of their guardian/ brother/ best friend.  
Because their father Paul Grey was always away on business trips or worked long hours and wasn't home or was asleep.  
So responsibility had Unofficially fallen to the oldest shoulders so to speak.  
For it being September it was already quite cold with a bitter wind blowing through the station.  
" Kevin how long are we going to be sitting on this bench" Joe asked jerking his brother from his musings.  
" thanks Joe , we got to get going " Kevin said standing up.  
The brothers wove their way through the crowded train station until they were at platforms nine and ten.  
" Ok Nick you're going to have to run at that wall to get to the platform " Kevin explained to Nick.  
Nick stared at the wall no way not doing it he thought.  
" Joe can go with you at the same time too" Kevin added.  
" you want Joe and I to run into a wall, Aren't you always telling us not to run into things" Nick questioned.  
" It's fun Nicky, We'll be fine" Joe assured him.  
" you run into walls and stuff all the time" Nick accused.  
" We don't call you Danger for nothing" Kevin said.  
" Not helping right now " Joe said annoyed.  
Finally Nick agreed to run through the wall with Joe.  
Joe squeezed Nick's hand in his and they ran at the platform wall going through easily.  
Kevin followed seconds after them.  
Nick looked up at the scarlet train engine in awe and the brothers boarded the train.  
Kevin managed to find them a completely empty train car.  
" I'm going to see if Danielle is on board yet" Kevin said standing up.  
" Ooh your girlfriend" Joe teased smirking as Kevin blushed.  
Kevin left and it was just Joe and Nick.  
" So what you wanna do now ?" Joe asked his brother.  
Nick looked up, "Sleep" he replied leaning his head against the window.  
Joe sighed bored and Nick started coughing.  
" want my jacket as a pillow" Joe asked.  
" mm..No" Nick mumbled his eyes shut.  
The train car opened and Joe glanced up.  
" hey I'm back" Kevin said quietly.  
" I didn't know you wore pink lipgloss " Joe said faking surprise.  
Kevin hastily wiped at his lips.  
" gotcha" Joe laughed.  
" Very funny Joseph" Kevin said.  
" I'm trying to sleep here" Nick interrupted.  
Kevin walked over to Nick brushing his dark curls away he felt his forehead and cheeks checking for fever.  
" you're at a little bit warm" Kevin observed.  
Then the train car door opened and a girl was standing there.  
" can I sit here because there is nowhere else to sit but if I can't that's fine and I don't even know where my friends if they are even on board or" the girl prattled off in a rush.  
" you can sit here its just me and my brothers" Kevin told her.  
" thanks" she breathed and sat on the seat across from the boys.  
" I'm Hermione Granger, what's your names" the girl introduced herself.  
" Kevin Grey and-" Kevin started to say before Joe interrupted.  
" I'm Joe and this is Nick " Joe said reaching over and shaking Nick's shoulder.  
" Knock it off Joey" Nick said and started coughing again.  
Nick gave up trying to sleep and sat up instead.  
" what year are you in at Hogwarts ? " Hermione asked curious .  
" I'm a fourth year" Kevin told her.  
" I'm a second year" Joe said.  
" I'm a first year " Nick said quietly.  
" cool I'm a second year too" Hermione said.  
" what do you like to do.. Like for a hobby?" Joe asked her.  
" I read a lot of books" she admitted.  
" that's neat, we like to write songs and play music" Joe said.  
" Kev can play the guitar really really good" Nick said.  
" I'd love to hear you guys play sometime " she said.  
" we'll let you know the time and where then" Joe replied.  
After that they left to change into robes since they were almost there.  
The rest of the trip was uneventful except for Danielle and her little sister Destiny who was also a first year stopped by their train car.  
A/N end of part one


	2. To Hogwarts We Go Part 2

Title: The Grey Brothers At Hogwarts  
Disclaimer : see chapter 1  
A/N here is part 2  
/CR & HP/  
Chapter 2 : To Hogwarts We Go Part 2

When it got to the time to go to the carriages or the boats in the first years case.  
Nick was suddenly terrified of being separated from his older brothers.  
" I'm Not going" Nick told his brothers seriously .  
But Destiny Lucas was the one to solve the problem.  
" Come On Nicholas we'll go together, I'm a first year too" she said grabbing his hand firmly pulling him protesting to the boats not giving a chance to say No.  
" Your sister is amazing" Kevin told Danielle.  
" more amazing than me" she flirted faking hurt.  
" course not your my favorite girl" Kevin said sweetly flirting back.  
" please stop or kiss her" Joe groaned from behind them.  
" thanks for the idea Joe" Kevin said.  
" not now" Joe said horrified.  
" Gotcha" Kevin replied back  
" very funny K2" Joe said back  
"K2?" Danielle asked.  
" it stands for Paul Kevin Grey 2nd so it shortens to K2" Kevin explained.

/ CR & HP/

Destiny and Nick stood with the crowd of first years in the front of the great hall.

The sorting hat sang his new song for that year.

Destiny wondered what the hat did all year,… make new songs?.

Destiny brought her attention back to Professor McGongall with her list.

Professor Mcgongall called out the first names,

"Cassidy, Lucas"

"Fuller, Ashley"

"Fuller, Mary-Kate"

"Olsen, William"

And so on until.

"Lucas, Destiny" she called out and Destiny stepped up to the stool and sat down.

The hat was placed on her head, " Ravenclaw" the hat screeched.

Destiny ran to go sit next to her sister and Kevin as the other Ravenclaw cheered.

/CR & HP/

Nick Grey watched as the sorting hat was placed on each kid's head and it picked a house for them.

_Please, Please, let me be with one of my brothers_ Nick chanted in his head.

Nick hadn't been feeling that good on the train but now it was worse because he had a headache to go with the coughing, running nose and sneezing… Just great.

"Grey, Nicholas" Professor Mcgongall called out and the hat was placed on Nick's head.

" want to be put with your brother hmmm" the hat said startling the boy.

"well I'll keep that in mind" The hat concluded and screeched " Gryffindor".

_Yes I'm with Joe_ Nick Thought happily and ran to sit next to his brother.

" Welcome to Grffindor" Hermione told him.

"now if I can only find Harry and Ron" She mused out loud.

Nick Slowly ate his dinner he wasn't that hungry and his nose was stuffing up so couldn't really taste what he was eating though he knew it was chicken and potatoes.

/CR & HP/

Joe watched his brother out of the corner of his eye knowing that most likely Kevin would interrogate him either later or tomorrow on how Nick was.

As they were all dismissed to go to bed, Kevin pulled Joe and Nick aside.

"congrats" Kevin told Nick.

Nick nodded and sniffled wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Joe stay out of trouble" Kevin told Joe.

"and look out for each other" he added last minute.

/CR & HP/

Nick and Joe Put on their pajamas on.

"Love you Bro" Joe said hugging Nick.

"love you too" Nick said returning the hug.

" I'm not that far away if you need me" Joe reminded him and with that they went to their beds.

/CR & HP/

A/N end of part two :]

K2- is The Nickname for Kevin Jonas of the Jonas Brothers


	3. Bully Troubles Part 1

Title: The Grey Brothers at Hogwarts  
Disclaimer: see first chapter  
A/N please read & Review  
/CR & HP /  
Chapter 2, Bully Troubles  
Kevin opened his eyes blinking at the bright morning sunlight shining through the window.  
He got dressed and headed down to the common room to wait for Danielle so they could go down to breakfast together.

/ CR & HP /  
Joe started to wake up there was something heavy on his chest.  
Opening his eyes he discovered the weight to be his little brother's head.  
" Wake up Nick J" Joe whispered in Nick's ear.  
" Go Away Kev" Nick mumbled shifting in his sleep.  
Joe grinned he could have fun with this , a prefect opportunity to mess with his brother.  
Leaning down next to Nick's ear Joe said, " Kevin went to New Zealand and got eaten by a horse/ unicorn thing because he couldn't calm it down in time"  
Joe had only made up part of it the rest was from a dream Kevin had told him he had the other day.  
" that's nice for Kevin" Nick replied still asleep.  
Nice? Okay Joe really needed a new story now and he decided quickly on one embellishing it by adding more onto it.  
" Nicky there's a fly on your piano" Joe said.  
" oh gosh it's a big one , half dollar sized maybe" Joe continued on.  
If Nick was listening he sure isn't showing it Joe thought.  
" Buzz Buzz I'm the fly on Nick's white piano buzzzzzz" Joe said in a high voice.  
" Get it off my Piano" Nick shouted waking up.  
" wait a minute my piano is at home" Nick said confused.  
" Bingo , now get off me" Joe replied.  
" Where's Kevin" Nick asked still confused.  
" New Zealand" Joe said getting off the bed and rummaging in his trunk for clothes.  
Then Nick got it, "I hate you " he said.  
" Love you too " Joe said over his shoulder as he changed out of his pajamas.  
When Joe was done he sat back down on the bed.  
" How's your cold? " he asked.  
" Better , might be gone soon" Nick Replied.  
" you sure?, sounds worse to me" Joe questioned as he tied his shoe.  
Nick just shrugged and went to get dressed.

/ CR & HP /

At breakfast Hermione introduced Harry and Ron to Joe and Nick.

When to schedules were given out Joe found that he had potions with the first years because he failed it last year.

This is what each of their schedules looked like.

Joseph A .Grey, Schedule

Mondays & Wednesdays

History Of Magic –Professor Binns

Potions-Professor Snape

Astronomy – Professor Sinstra

Lunch- Great Hall

Study Time- Library or House Common Room

Supper-Great Hall

Tuesdays & Thursdays

Charms-Professor Flitwick

Defense against dark arts- Professor Lockhart

Transfiguration- Professor McGongall

Lunch-Great Hall

Flying- Madam Hooch

Free Time- Common Room

Fridays

Herbiology - Professor Sprout

Free Time

Nicholas J. Grey, Schedule

Mondays & Wednesdays

Charms- Professor Flitwick

Potions- Professor Snape

Flying- Madam Hooch

Lunch- Great Hall

Study Time- Library or house common room

Tuesdays & Thursdays

History Of Magic- Professor Binns

Transfiguration- Professor McGongall

Defense against dark arts- Professor Lockhart

Lunch-Great Hall

Study Time- Common Room

Fridays

Herbiology- Professor Sprout

Free time

/Camp Rock & Harry Potter/

Kevin Came up behind Joe and Nick.

"Morning" He greeted them.

They both jumped, " don't do that" Nick complained.

"How Was New Zealand?" Joe asked Kevin completely straight faced.

"What? I've never been to New Zealand" Kevin said.

"Only in your dreams" Joe muttered quietly.

/

End of part 1


End file.
